Weiss Kreuz Randomnuff
by Mephistophelean Angel
Summary: Rated PG cuz of the H-E-duble-hocky-stick word. totally random stuff, hence the randomnuff; came to me in a very boring class. Weiss Kreuz, w/ hints of Trading Spaces i dont own Disneyworld (i 4got to mention that)


Linsey: *glaring @ muse* ok, my muse was being annoying so I hadta write this one without her help.  
  
Muse: well, you didn't like my ideas!!!  
  
Linsey: come on, you wanted me to write about talking animals!! I am NOT posting a story about Tittles, the talking turtle! Muse: fine, but I thought it would be funny!  
  
Linsey: yah, funny. Funny to see my story go up in flames!! Anyway... I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Trading Spaces *sob sob booh-hoo*, so no suing! No matter how hard I wish, I will never own Ty Pennington. I think he should have been included in People's Sexiest Men issue, like last year. *tear* They had a pull out poster of him w/ his shirt off... I had no idea he used to be a model!  
  
Muse: wait don't read it yet! You havta arm yourself against the hideous curse of the un-mused!! You may not finish reading alive! Cover yourself in garlic! Don't forget as many crucifixes as possible! Now, perform the dance of the funky chicken to ward off the demon-characters!! And, finally, if you see a long tunnel at the bottom, stay away from the light!!!!  
  
Linsey: MUSE!!! STOP SCARING THE READERS!  
  
Muse: AHHHHH!! SAVE ME!!! HELP ME!! CALL 911!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
  
  
Linsey: grrr...  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Muse: ouch!!  
  
Linsey: *fake smile* ok, read & enjoy!  
  
  
  
Weiss Kreuz Randomnuff  
  
  
  
Aya, Youji, Ken, and Omi are sitting in an empty white room. Blue light flashes and L.M. (A/N: not saying who... *coughlinseysmusecough*) appears.  
  
  
  
LM: Hello, members of Weiss. Welcome to my Nowhere. You are now my personal play toys, and you will do exactly as I say.  
  
Omi: What the hell!?!?!?! Let us go, you cold-hearted wildabeast!!!!!  
  
LM: tsk tsk, that won't do at all. *snaps fingers & blue light flashes. Omi opens his mouth, blinks, and closes it again.*  
  
Aya, Ken, & Youji: Omi! Are you ok?!?!  
  
Omi: washywashywoo.  
  
Ken: huh?!?!  
  
Aya: What?!?!  
  
Youji: The hell?!?!  
  
LM: *cackles* ok, who's next? *silence* that's what I thought. I havta go finish some "unfinished business" with a certain hot carpenter in my Trading Spaces Nowhere. (Hehehehehe) Bye bye for now! *more blue light & LM disappears*  
  
Aya: *sarcastically* Very funny, Youji. Now what do we do?! If it weren't for you and your "experiment" *does bunny-quotes w/fingers* we wouldn't be here!! What the hell were you thinking when you mixed vodka and baking soda & "offered it to the gods?"!?!?! Oooooh no, migraine *holds head & moans*  
  
Omi: my-my-my-my-my migraine-aine-aine-aine. My-grane my-grane.  
  
*Everyone stares at Omi, who continues to mumble "my-grane" to himself & twists his body into a pretzel shape*  
  
Youji: that's right; blame it on the drunk guy! You didn't have to help me stir, yah know! I told you before a margarita and 2 cocktails would hurt if you weren't uses to anything besides a virgin mimosa!  
  
Aya: *growling* Shut up, Youji! You're adding to my hangover!  
  
Ken: sooooooooooo... what do we do now?  
  
Omi: so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-sooooooooooooooooooooooo. So so so so s o soooooah.  
  
Aya: I need a drink; maybe a tiki punch.  
  
Yougi: I need a cigarette. Do ya think this is a non-smoking room?  
  
Omi: rette rette rette ciga ciga cigah! Smoke oke. Tiki tiki tikiah tikiah- yeey! Tiki tiki tiki roomroom rommy-room room. Tiki room tiki room.  
  
Ken: oooo the Tiki Room song from DisneyWorld!! I love that song! *singing off key* In... the... tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room! In... the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room! Where the birds sing words & the flowers croon! In... the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room!  
  
Omi: Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room room room. Flow! Bur-uds! Croon! Wordy-word words! Tiki tiki tiki tiki room!  
  
*Omi & Ken continue singing their version of the Tiki Room song out of tune*  
  
Aya & Youji: SHUT UP!!  
  
Aya: ohhhhhh my head.*groans & moans*  
  
Youji: make it stop, make it stop!! Please!! I'll do anything!  
  
*Blue lights flash again & LM appears*  
  
LM: anything? *grinning evilly*  
  
Yougi & Aya: YES! ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!  
  
LM: Kay. *blue light flashes. Omi & Ken stop singing; Omi is back to normal & Ken cannot talk* so... back to that anything...  
  
Aya & Youji: oh no! *start running away*  
  
LM: Come back! Come back! NO!!! Awwww dammit!!! *blue light again & everything goes black as LM continues to chase the assassins*  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
